1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of playing a card game; more particularly to playing within a specified time period a plurality of hands of conventional draw poker and retiring from further play all cards expended in preceding hands.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The game of draw poker played with a deck of 52 conventional playing cards is well-known. The object of the present invention is to modify the established rules of conventional draw poker to progressively reduce the element of chance in playing consecutive hands of draw poker while demanding increased mental skill of the player as play proceeds and, further, to impose upon the player a requirement to complete a predetermined number of consecutive hands of draw poker within a predetermined time period.
In the well-known card game of bridge, cards utilized in the playing of each trick are eliminated from further play, thereby requiring the players to attempt to memorize the cards expended on each trick in order to predict the remaining cards held by other players. By contrast, after each hand of conventional poker, all cards are collected and shuffled for the next hand. The memory of the player is, therefore, not taxed in terms of predicting the cards to be dealt in the next hand. The introduction into the game of draw poker of the requirement for memorizing cards played has the tendency to raise the level of skill needed by a player for successful play. To impose a time limit within which the player must play a predetermined number of hands of draw poker in order to receive maximum credit for those hands still further increases the level of skill needed for successful play.